Bio Planet WoO
Bio Planet WoO (生物彗星ＷoO, Seibutsu Suisei Ū?) is a "kyodai" (giant hero) themed tokusatsu that premiered April 9, 2006 and aired at 7:30pm on NHK and ran for 13 episodes. WoO was one of many unused ideas created by the late-Eiji Tsuburaya as story connecting to the show, Ultra Q. The story revolves around a living creature which came from a comet named WoO; in the series, WoO is befriended by a young girl named Ai; both are chased by a mysterious organization called SWORD who sees WoO as a threat to humanity. At the same time, giant monsters have invaded in search of WoO. The story itself follows the original script Tsuburaya intended for the show. Main characters *WoO: The only survivor of his species, wandered in space until he crashed on Earth. There, he befriended Ai and develops a strong bond with her that he'd protect her at any cost. He uses his antennae to connect to electronic devices (mainly a cell phone) to communicate with Ai. *Ai Kumasiro: Junior high school 2nd grade. She stays with her mother and loves soccer. She travels with WoO after their encounter. Her school is then attacked by a giant monster, which resulted in her being the lone survivor of the attack. *'Kiyomi Kumasiro': Ai's mother and secondary chief editor at the magazine "CHEMISTRY." *'Akita': A reporter of magazine "CHEMISTRY" of the same publisher as Kiyomi. *'Kotaro': Ai's classmate. After he leaves working in the Convenient Store; his dream is to become a movie director. He seems to be attracted to Ai. Later mutated into Gelbile MK in episode 10. SWORD Organization *'Yaman': The leader of SWORD. It reveals that his daughter was killed in the incident that Ai survived and because of that holds a personal vendetta against the alien life forms, including WoO. *'Kirishi': Field Agent for SWORD. *'Katsura': Field Researcher for SWORD, she eventually becomes an ally to Ai and WoO helping them escape from her colleagues. *'Sakuraba': Field Agent of SWORD who keeps tabs on Ai and WoO. *'Nagakura': Biological Researcher for SWORD. He uses WoO's artifact and turns into the monster Gelnoide in episodes 12 and 13. *'Gonda': Katsura's sweetheart and ace combat specialist for SWORD's mobile unit. He is portrayed by Shigeki Kagemaru (who played GUTS Member Tetsuo Shinjou inUltraman Tiga Ultraman Tiga). *'''Waver: Head of SWORD's mobile unit and his part of SWORD's US branch in Arizona.'' Episodes #He Fell From Outer Space! (あいつが宇宙から落ちてきた！Aitsu ga Uchū kara Ochite Kita!?) #I Will Be Killed! (わたし殺される！Watashi Korosareru!?) #Hero? Born (ヒーロー？誕生Hīrō? Tanjō?) #WoO, Don't Die (ＷｏＯ、死なないでWū, Shinanai de?) #Counterattack Orders (迎撃命令Geigeki Meirei?) #Farewell WoO (さよならＷｏＯSayonara Wū?) #New Terror (新たなる恐怖Arata Naru Kyōfu?) #My Whereaboouts (わたしの居場所Watashi no Ibasho?) #Cornered (追いつめられてOitsumerarete?) #Sorry, Kotaro (ごめんね、小太郎Gomen ne, Kotarō?) #Love For All (ラブ･フォー･オールRabu Fō Ōru?) #The Final Battle (最後の闘いSaigo no Tatakai?) #Bonds to the Future (未来への絆Mirai e no Kizuna?) Monsters *Gelnake (Episodes 1-2) *Galrobe (Episode 3) *Gelbelio (Episode 4) *Gelbile (Episode 5) *Gelbile MK (Episode 10) *Gelnoide (Episodes 12-13) Manga: BioPlanet also had a manga that ran for six chapters of a single volume collection. Unlike the show, the manga Bio Planet WoO only featured Small WoO and no giant monsters, and is considered a slice of life. Songs ;Opening theme :"Guardian Angel" by Splash Candy ;Ending theme :"Kasa wa Hitotsu de Tariru no Kana…" (傘はひとつで足りるのかな…?, "One Umbrella… Is it Enough?") byGirls On The Run (ガールズ・オン・ザ・ラン Gāruzu On Za Ran?) : External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1048899/ Bio Planet WoO] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Series